House of Night song-fics
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Hey all! I'm back! And I've got a new House of Night fan fiction! This time, it'll be a collection! It'll be a collection of song-fics! (Yes, the one I already wrote will be in here!) So, here ya go! (I'm terrible at summaries) This happy face shall distract you :)
1. Zoik Break up (Nsync)

**Bye Bye Bye: House of Night**

Erik:  
**I'm doin' this tonight**  
**You're probably gonna start a fight**  
**I know this can't be right**  
**Hey, baby, come on!**

**I loved you endlessly**  
**But, you weren't there for me**  
**So, now it's time to leave and**  
**Make it alone!**

**I know that I can't take no more!**  
**It ain't no lie!**

**I wanna see you out that door!**  
**Baby, bye bye bye!**  
Jack Twist, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole:  
**Don't wanna be a fool for you!**  
**Just another player in your game for 4!**  
Erik:  
**She might hate me, but it ain't no lie!**  
**Baby, bye bye bye!**  
Jack, Damien, Twins:  
**Don't even wanna make it tough!**  
**I just wanna tell you that I've had enough!**  
Erik:  
**Might seem crazy, but it ain't no lie!  
Baby, bye bye bye!  
-(break)**

**Just hit me with the truth  
Oh, Zo, you know you're more than welcome to  
So, give me one good reason!  
Baby, come on!**

**I lived for you and me!  
But, now I've really come to see  
That life would be much better  
Once you're gone!**

**I know that I can't take no more!  
It ain't no lie!**

**I wanna see you out that door!  
Baby, bye bye bye!**

Jack Twist, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole:  
**Don't wanna be a fool for** you!  
**Just another player in your game for 4!**

Erik:  
**Zo may hate me, but it ain't no lie!  
****Baby, bye bye bye!**

Jack, Damien, Twins:  
**Don't really wanna make it tough!  
****I just wanna tell you that I've had enough**

Erik:  
**Might seem crazy, but it ain't no lie!  
Baby, bye bye bye!**

**Fin :)**


	2. Make A Wish (MLP)

**Make A Wish Song-fic**

Jack Twist:  
**Alright everybody!**  
**We're here to celebrate the birthday-**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**And Anniversary-**

Together:  
**Of Shaunee Cole!**

Shaunee Cole:  
**Hey, everybody!**  
**Whose ready to get their party on?  
Hit it, guys!**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Get your hands up!  
Party's starting out right, now!  
**  
Erin Bates:  
**Everybody, Everybody  
Get down!  
**  
Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Time ta make a wish!  
Better make it right now!  
**  
Zoey Redbird:  
**It's been a year!  
**  
Damien Maslin:  
**And today is your birthday party!  
**  
Aphrodite and Erin:  
**Make a wish, it's your birthday!  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party!  
**  
Zoey, Damien, Jack and Stevie Rae:  
**Make a Wish, it's your birthday!  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party!**


	3. Light 'Em Up (Fallout Boy)

** Light 'Em Up**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Be careful making wishes in the**  
**Dark, Dark!**

**Can't be sure when they've **  
**hit their Mark, Mark!**

**And besides in the mean, mean**  
**time, i'm just dreaming' of, tearing' you apart!**

Zoey Redbird:  
**I'm in the de-details**  
**with Tsi Sgili**

**So, now the council will**  
**never get us on our, level!**

**We just gotta keep you **  
**in your cage!**

**I'm a young generation's rage,**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite!**

Zoey and Aphrodite:  
**WE ALL KNOW WHAT**  
**YOU DID IN THE DARK!  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**So light 'em up, up, up!**  
**Light 'em up, up, up!**  
**Light 'em up, up, up!**  
**You're on fire (X2)**

**In the !(X2)**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**All the writers keep writing  
What they write!  
**  
**Somewhere another  
Pretty vein just dies!  
**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow,  
And I know you could see  
**  
**That we're the antidote for  
Everything except for you  
**  
The Twins, Damien, Jack:  
**A constellation of  
tears on our lashes.  
**  
**Everything we loved then  
burned to ashes.  
**  
**In the end,**  
**everything collides!**

**Your childhood spat back**  
**The monster that we see!**

Stevie Rae, Twins, Damien, Jack:  
**WE ALL KNOW WHAT  
YOU DID IN THE DARK!  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**CHORUS (Rest of the song)**


	4. Shake Your Tail (Equestria Girls)

**Shake Your Tail (House of Night version)**

Nerd Herd:  
**We've just got the day, to get ready!**  
**And there's only so much time to lose!**  
**  
Because tonight, we're here to party!**  
**So, lets think of something fun to do!**  
**  
We don't know, We don't know**  
**What's gonna happen...**  
**We just know, just know**  
**It's gonna feel right**  
**  
All our friends are here! **  
**And it's timer to ignite, the lights!**  
**  
Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!**  
**Shake your tail, Shake your tail!**  
**  
Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!**  
**Shake your tail, Shake your tail!**

Shaunee Cole:  
**So what, you didn't get it right the first time!  
**  
Damien Maslin:  
**Laugh it off! No one said it is a crime!  
**  
Erin Bates:  
**Do your thing! You know you're an original!  
**  
Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal!  
**  
Aphrodite LaFont:  
**We've just got the day, to get ready!  
And there's only so much time to lose!  
**  
**Because tonight, we're here to party!**

Zoey Redbird:  
**So, let's think of something fun to do!  
****We don't know, We don't know  
What's gonna happen!**

Shaunee Cole:  
**We just know, We just know,  
****It's gonna feel right!**

Erin Bates:  
**All our friends are here!  
****And, i's time to ignite, the lights!**

Nerd Herd:  
******Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!  
Shake your tail! Shake your tail!  
**  
**Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!  
Shake your tail! Shake your tail!  
**  
**Shake your tail, Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!  
Shake your tail! Shake your tail!  
**  
**Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!  
Shake your tail! Shake your tail!  
**  
**Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!  
**


	5. What my Affinity is Telling Me ( MLP)

**What my Affinity is Telling Me**

Shaunee Cole:  
**My head really hurts!**  
**I'll bang it on this wall!**

**That didn't work!  
****Now, I've got a splitting headache!**

**How exactly do**  
**these visions work?**

**I wish I could control them,**  
**But it's what my affinity is telling me**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**The ceiling fan has no more power!**  
**Now, I have it all !**

**Oh, why should I take that brush?**  
**My hair will just suffer!**

**I really wish that I could, control this wind!**  
**I'm not a pretty sight right now!**  
**But it's what my affinity is telling me!**

Damien Maslin:  
**I'm gonna fucking kill this tree!**  
**This cave won't move, I cannot breath!**

**I'll have a earth attack!**  
**Then i'll choke that fucking evil wood!**

**This tree just hit my head!**  
**Oh, why does Earth hate me?**

**Take that, evil tree! Earth hates me!**  
**Earth is my affinity, the irony!**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**That the fuck did I just do?**  
**Nala's fighting the tsunami!**

**That looks like something Jaws would do!**  
**I've got a fish in mouth!**

**I think I'll set my boots there!**  
**My lungs are drowning!**

**That plant got real droopy!**  
**Drowned Nicole!**  
**This water don't match me!**

Erin Bates:  
**The sky's on fire!**  
**Talk about global warming?**

**I'm very depressed,**  
**But I think Nicole is dead!**

**Zoom out in a bubble?**  
**When did I start floating?**

**I'm all alone!**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Not anymore!  
**  
Damien Maslin:  
**I can hear you two!  
**  
Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**You all will die...  
**  
Shaunee Cole:  
**But it what my affinity...  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**It's what my affinity...  
Yes, it's what my affinity is telling me!**


	6. Helping Zoey Redbird win the War (EG)

**Helping Zoey Redbird Win the War**

Nerd Herd:  
**Hey, Hey, Everybody!  
**  
**We've got something to say!  
**  
**We may seem as different as Light is from Dark!  
**  
**But, you look a little deeper, and you will see,  
That i'm just like you, and you're just like me!  
**  
-(Break)

Nerd Herd:  
**Hey, Hey, Everybody!  
**  
**We're here to shout,  
That the magic of friendship  
**  
Shaunee Cole:  
**Is what  
**  
Erin Bates:  
**It's all about  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from day!  
Until Zoey Redbird helped us see another way!  
**  
**So, get up, get down!  
If you're gonna come around!  
**  
**We can work together helping Zoey win the war!  
**  
**So, get up, get down!  
Cause it's gonna make a sound!  
**  
**We can work together helping Zoey Redbird win the war!  
**  
Damien Maslin:  
**Hey, Hey, Hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd!  
**  
**Hands way up, then come down!  
We're fighting united through it all!  
**  
Erin Bates:  
**Wise,  
**  
Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Empathy,**

Damien Maslin:  
**Authentic,**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Cautious,  
**  
Shaunee Cole:  
**Faithful  
**  
Erin Bates:  
**Zoey helped us each to see-  
**  
Shaunee Cole:  
**All that we can be!  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**So, get up! get down!  
If you're gonna come around!  
**  
**We can work together helping Zoey win the crown!**

**So, get up! get down!  
Cause it's gonna make a sound!  
**  
**We can work together helping Zoey Redbird win the war!  
**  
Zoey Redbird:  
**I'm gonna fight for us!  
No matter how we fare!  
**  
**We can unite now!  
Want you to be true to you!  
**  
**If you follow Light,  
We'll but our differences aside!  
**  
**We'll stick together,  
And start working on our unity!  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**Jump up, Make a sound!  
**  
**Hey!  
**  
**Stomp your feet! Spin around!  
Start now! Make a change! We're gonna win!  
**  
**Jump up, Make a sound!  
**  
**Hey!  
**  
Erin and Damien:  
**Stomp your feet!  
**  
Shaunee and Aphrodite:  
**Spin around!**

Erin and Shaunee:  
**House of Night, Fledglings!  
Help her win the war!**

**Jump up, Make a sound!**

**Hey!**

**Stomp your feet! Spin around!**  
**Start now! Make a change! We're gonna win!**

**Jump up! Make a sound!**

**Hey!**

**Stomp your feet! Spin around!**

**House of Night, Fledglings!**  
**Help her win the war!**


	7. Night Harmony (Sonic Underground)

**Night Harmony**

Nerd Herd:  
**Whoaaa...  
Whoaaa...**

Zoey Redbird:  
**When there's a job to do  
You got to pull  
together as a team**

Nerd Herd(Excluding Zoey):  
**Whoaaa...  
Whoaaa...**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**When to Fight,  
When to Win,  
Everyone must  
Communicate**

Nerd Herd (Excluding Zoey and Aphrodite):  
**Whoaaa...  
Whoaaa...**

Zoey Redbird and Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Working together  
(Together)  
That's how it  
Should be!**

Damien Maslin, Stevie Rae Johnson, The Twins:  
**Working together  
(Together)  
Just you and me!**

The Twins:  
**Working Together  
Whoaah... In  
Harmony**

Damien Maslin:  
**Whoa...  
**  
Nerd Herd (Mainly Stevie Rae):  
**(Woooohooo  
Woooohooo)**

Bababababababababababababa  
Bababababababababababababa  
bababa

Nerd Herd (All of them):  
**Working together  
(Together)  
In Harmony  
Whoa...  
**  
Nerd Herd:  
**If we all work  
Together  
everyone in  
Harmony  
Whoa...**

**Sweet Harmony**  
**Harmony...**


	8. Fix This School (MLP)

**Fix the School**

Stevie Rae Johnson**:  
Yee-  
Hoo!**

**Fix this School,  
Fix this School,**

**One, Two, Three, Four!**

Zoey Redbird:  
**Together we can fix this school!  
One, Two, Three, Four!**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Up, up, up, go the  
Beams, hammer  
Those joints, work  
In pairs**

**Turn 'Em round**  
**Quick by the right elbow,**

**Grab a new partner,**  
**here we go!**

All Fledglings and Vampyres:  
**Yeah!**

Nerd Herd:  
**Come on, Fledglings and  
Vampyres! Let's get to it!**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Wee-Hoo!**

**Fix this School!**  
**Fix this School!**  
**One, Two, Three, Four!**

Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Together, we can fix this school!  
One, Two, Three, Four!**

Damien Maslin:  
**Finishing the frame,  
Recycling wood,  
Working hard, you're  
doing good!**

Jack Twist:  
**Turn them around quick  
by the right elbow!**

**Grab your partner,**  
**here we go!**

All Fledglings and Vampyres:  
**Yeah!**

Stevie Rea Johnson:  
**Whoo-  
Whee!**

**Fix this school, oh,**  
**Fix this school,**  
**One, Two, Three, Four!**

Zoey Redbird and Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Together, we can** **fix this school!  
One, Two, Three, Four!**

Denio, Enyo, Pemphredo:  
**Slats of wood come  
off the ground, hold  
'em up and nail 'em  
down**

Shaylin Ruede:  
**Turn 'em round quick  
by the left elbow!**

Nicole:  
**Grab a new partner,  
Here we go!**

All Fledglings and Vampyres:  
**Yeah!**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Come on,  
Partners! Get  
'er done!**

Kramisha:  
**Look at us!  
We family!**

Johnny B:  
**Workin' together thankfully,  
We Red fledglings are proud  
to say!**

Kramisha, Johnny B, Dallas, Shannoncompton:  
**Stick together  
the Fledgling  
Way!**

Shaunee Cole:  
**Bow to your partner,  
circle right!**

Erin Bates:  
**Get down if you're  
scared of heights!**

The Twins, Erik Night, Venus Davis:  
**Forward back and  
twirl around!**

**This school's gonna be the best**  
**in state!**

All Fledglings and Vampyres:  
**Yeah!**

Stevie Rae Johnson:  
**Yee-haw!  
Atta-girl!**

Red Fledglings:  
**Alright!  
Let's get to it!**

All House of Night:  
**Fix this school, Fix this school!  
One, Two, Three, Four!**

**Together, we can fix this school!**  
**One, Two, Three, Four!**

Zoey Redbird, Aphrodite LaFont:  
**Take your brushes,  
young and old!  
Together, paint it  
Bright and Bold!**

**Turn 'em round quick**  
**by the right elbow!**

**Grab a new partner,**  
**Here we go!**

All House of Night:  
**We fixed this School, We fixed this School!  
Yes, we did!**

**Together, we sure fixed this School!**  
**Yes, we did!**

**Being together counts the most, we**  
**all came here from School to School!**

**All we need to strive to be**

**Part of the Night!**

**FAMILY!**


End file.
